


A Horror to Love

by ThatKatGuurl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Chubby Reader, F/M, Horror Sans - Freeform, HorrorTale, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Short Reader, horrorsans/reader, im not good at tags, more tags to come, reader is basically me because I love horror sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKatGuurl/pseuds/ThatKatGuurl
Summary: What happens when an adult falls into a world of Horror?Can she make it out alive?How many chances will she have?Will she give up an accept death?Or will she try and change things as she learns?
Relationships: Horror Sans/ Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, horrortale sans/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Horror to Love

Blackness. That's the first thing I noticed. My eyes still closed and unwilling to open. The scent of flowers and the feel of them beneath me came next. My fingers brushed over the crushed petals beneath me. With a deep breath, I forced my eyes open. An unknown light shining softly to show me the cave I'd fallen into.

I sat up careful,a small groan leaving my lips. I quickly noticed that despite my body being a bit sore, I was unharmed for the most part. Confusion over took me and I looked around. A fall like that should have killed me. Logically, flowers should not have broken my fall enough to keep me alive. Or broken my fall at all.

After managing to get to my feet,I walked over to the caverns wall. It didn't have a lot of divots, but enough that I'd be able to get back up if I found something sharp enough. My feet quickly carried me away, heading towards the only real source of light in the darkened place. Even if I didn't manage to find something to climb up with, maybe the light was a way out.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I'd started walking. Just a few minutes? Several hours? Regardless of time, my movements came to a halt as I looked down directly in front of me. A single flower seemingly stared up at me. How was it growing all alone? And in such a small patch of grass? 

“Um, excuse me?” My entire body froze as I continued to stare at the flower. Had...had that flower just spoken to me? Perhaps the fall really did do more damage that I thought. Because I surely had a concussion if I really thought this flower was talking.

“Miss? Are...are you just going to keep staring at me?” The flower asked, a face slowly forming on it. 

A scream left my lip before I could think any more. I stumbled backwards, falling onto my ass. My eyes staying on the now speaking flower. “What the fuck are you? How are you talking right now? You have a face!” The words tumbled as I continued to crawl back cautiously.

“Oh, I'm sorry miss! I must have scared you. I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. I was just doing a usually check up around the place. But I didn't expect to actually see a human! Much less one that's an adult. Usually only children fall down here.”

I felt my face shift through several different expressions .My brain finally settled on the most disturbing things. “Children? How many children have fallen exactly? Surely it wouldn't be the town missing children over the century. There's only been six, but the fact they were never found after visiting the mountain. Could it be this flowers fault!?

A sad expression took over the flowers face. “Six, boys and girls. I tried. I tried so hard to get them to safety. But miss! It's so dangerous down here. They didn't stand a chance against any of them.”

I wasn't sure whether to believe this thing or not. After all, this is a talking flower...thing. It could be an amazing liar. But who was the 'them' it was talking about?

“Them? What them?” My eyes darted up, searching the dark as if something even more disturbing would suddenly appear before my eyes. 

I saw Flowey shiver, it's steam quivering at the mere question. “Let's just say you don't want to know, miss. I'm sorry you've fallen into such a horrible place. I want to try and get you out of this place safely. You might be stronger than the children. But it will also be harder for you to hide from them. If you want to escape this place, you'll have to be quick and quiet. You don't won't encounter the beings that haunt this place. Or else, I fear you'll have no chance.”

I snorted a bit. Me? Fast? Perhaps this flower couldn't see me very well. Not in the barely light area. I'm a short, chubby human. I wouldn't say I'm drastically over weight, but running is definitely not my thing. However, I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet whatever else was down here. So with a deep breath, I nodded my head. “Alright Flowey, show me the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi, hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I feel like it's a little short, but I'm content because it's just the beginning. I hope you'll stuck around for upcoming chapters. And even more so, I hope you enjoy my writing! Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated <3


End file.
